Better Than A Fantasy
by SuperVeryAwesome123
Summary: Tori has a very interesting intimate dream, and Jade is there to make it a reality.


**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious**.

" _Oh, fuck," she moaned softly. "Harder, baby, come on. Stop teasing me," she pleaded. Oh how she wanted those pale hands to make love to her most sacred area. Why did she have to be in love with such a tease?_

" _I'm not teasing… more like," she paused to think about it and in the process completely stilling her hips, drawing a whimper from Tori. That did nothing but bring a smirk to her lips. "Hmmm," she pretended to think about it, loving the frustration and want practically radiating off the tan girl's skin._

" _Eh we can call it teasing."_

" _Jade! No more games! I want to… you know," she trailed off shyly. Jade laughed softly at her adorableness. She was in love with such a dork._

" _Say it," she whispered seductively. That husky voice of hers nearly had Tori rolling her eyes to the back of her head in pleasure. Instead, she let out a pitiful whimper._

" _Please make me come, Jade?"_

" _That's all you had to say. Of course I'll make you come, baby," she spoke aloud in that husky voice once again._

 _Jade relined up the strap on to Tori's clit. She softly rubbed the head on the enlarged nub, fully enjoying the loud groans coming from her lover's throat. She moaned at the sheer sexiness that is Tori Vega. She did this a few more times before she slid the tip down to her opening. She paused._

" _Jade," she whined. "You said you'd make me come!"_

" _I know and I will," she laughed before sobering up. "I just… I wanted to ask you something."_

" _Now? Jade, can it not wait? Please?"_

" _No," she breathed. She needed to ignore how turned on she was. This is important. "Can we um…"_

" _What? Don't be afraid to ask me."_

" _Can we try… maybe, only if you're up for it, a… a new position?"_

" _What do you have in mind?"_

" _Doggy style?"_

" _I would love for you to fuck me doggy style," she said, her core now dripping wet._

" _You sure?"_

" _Yes," she answered immediately. She was willing to try anything sexual with Jade at this point. Jade smirked. She then proceeded to pull out completely, reveling in the sound Tori made at the loss, before flipping her over on her hands and knees. Tori grew wetter at the anticipation of the amazing time she was guaranteed to have._

" _Fuck me, Jade," she whispered. Jade moaned. Tori was so fucking beautiful. The raven haired girl slipped a hand through her messy hair, courtesy of a certain Latina's hands. She bit her lip in pleasure as she slid the tip of the dildo in._

" _Fuuuuuck, Jade, yesssss," she moaned in pure delight. Jade let out an embarrassing squeak when Tori pushed her hips backwards forcefully. The base of the strap on was rubbing her clit so scrumptiously. Tori was reaching her orgasm humiliatingly fast. She stiffened and tightened before Jade stilled._

" _Jade! Stop teasing!"_

" _Babe, wake up."_

" _I am awake. I'm awake and horny so make me come already!"_

"I would if you would just **wake up**!"

Tori gasped as her eyes shot open. She groaned as she realized it was just a wet dream. A really good wet dream. She focused her vision on the ceiling before noticing her really wet panties.

"Damn it," she muttered bitterly. "Just another stupid dream. Gosh, if only." She threw the blankets back rose to go to the bathroom still half asleep. She glanced over at the clock. It flashed 3:48 in brightly red numbers.

"At least today's Saturday." She touched her panties and frowned. "I wish I could have at least got off first. A shower isn't what I want right now…. Hmmm maybe I can see Jade later," she contemplated out loud.

"I'm right here, genius," Jade said clearly amused.

"J-Jade! How long have you been here?"

"I've been here all night," she stated rolling her eyes. "We were watching movies, and then you told me to just stay here since it was so late."

"And how long have you been up?" she asked nervously, trying and failing to hide her obvious nerves.

"Oh not long," she said. Tori let out a breath of relief. Good. Jade didn't hear her lesbian wet dream about her fucking her with a strap on doggy style. That would be just mortifying. "Just since I heard you moaning my name begging to be fucked. Then you started grinding on my thigh which was really sexy. You're drenched," she finished grinning smugly. Tori froze in her place. ' _Oh, God. Jade totally heard and saw and felt- FELT- me having a wet dream about her_ ,' she thought. She flushed bright red.

"Don't be shy. Get your cute butt over here so I can make your dream a reality."

Tori's brain seemed to lose all function as she stood there, mouth wide open. She finally snapped out of it long enough to walk over and sit on the bed beside Jade. She pulled the covers completely off of Jade and reached down to heatedly kiss her with endless passion. She pinned Jade down by her wrists and moved to straddle her before she realized something hard was separating the skin on skin contact she was going for. She looked down and gasped in arousal. She snapped her up to meet Jade's nervous face.

"I heard you, um, saying that you wanted me to take you from behind with a strap on doggy style…"

Tori only stared, still confused.

"So I got up and put this on and…," she trailed off unsure. "I'm sorry, I should have asked first," she finished. She took Tori's silence as a bad thing, but, in reality, her girlfriend was just too aroused to speak. Tan hands cupped a pale jaw and guided their lips together. The pace was set fast, but it soon slowed to small pecks before completely stopping.

"Don't be sorry, baby. I love it. Can we really try it?"

"Yeah if it's okay with you."

"Of course it's okay with me. Didn't you hear me in my dream?"

Jade grinned before closing the space between them once again. The kiss grew heated and sexy. They kept at it until Jade was pinning Tori to the bed, hands roaming. Tori had her arms snaked around her girlfriend's neck. Her hips were grinding up against the dildo's shaft looking for any kind of friction she could get.

"Please?" she whined.

"Tell me how your dream went," she murmured in between kisses. "I won't let you come unless you tell me."

"Jade, c-come on, you know I'm no good with sexy talk. Can't I just show you?" she pleaded and stuttered as Jade grinded down particularly hard. The pressure on her clit felt terribly good.

"Nope. I want to know."

"Oh my God, Jade!"

"The sooner you fess up, the sooner I could be making you yell that." Tori pouted before giving in. She really wanted to come and, knowing her girlfriend, this is the only she was going to let her: abiding by her conditions. Fighting with her was a waste of time pointless.

"Okay fine. You win."

"Great," she said pleased. "Go on."

"You had the strap on and-" she cut off early with a gasp. "Jade, no cheating! If you want me to finish, you can't do that!"

"Do what?" she asked 'innocently' as she rubbed the tip of it to her clit again. All she was met with was heavy moans. Seems she isn't going to receive a response. She stopped.

"Continue." Tori glared at her before continuing.

"And you were teasing me-"

"Kind of like now?"

"Yes, but ten times more inte-intense. Anyways I asked you to fuck me then you started to…" she trailed off loving the moan from Jade's lips.

"Then what?"

"You stopped just before I could come," she breathed.

"Why would I do that?"

"You wanted to try a new position."

"What position."

"Doggy style. You already knew that."

"And after you agreed what happened?"

"You were doing it- and it felt so fucking good- but you woke me up before I could come."

Jade laughed. "You mean to tell me you didn't come one time during that entire dream?" she got out in between chuckles. Tori glared again. She was definitely not amused.

"No. Now make me come. I told you."

"Missionary?"

"Doggy style." Jade's eyes widened.

"You really want to try that position?"

"Yes now please hurry. I'm dripping," she begged. And she really was. She flipped herself over onto her hands and knees. Jade got on her knees and lined everything up flawlessly like an expert. She slowly eased into her.

"Ohhhhhh, fuuuuuck." It even better than the dream. Jade was hitting spots her didn't even know existed. As Jade pulled out and pulled back in, she sped up and grunted with every thrust. The base of the strap on was rubbing he clit so deliciously, and the sound of their skin smacking together did nothing but turn her on even more. She was so close, but she need to hold on a little bit longer until Tori came. She knew for a fact that she was close too by the resistance and tightening and tensing she started to feel.

"Fuck, Jade, I'm so fucking close," she moaned. Jade managed a quick smile before speeding up incredibly fast for a human. She was proud to say she knew her girlfriend's body well.

"Uhhhnnnn… oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" she came with a cry. She roughly grinded her hips backwards to ride out her orgasm and get Jade there as well.

She succeeded.

"Shit," she moaned, opening her mouth up in a silent scream. She let her come drip down her legs a little while she pulled out. She then promptly laid next to Tori, pulling her in her arms before sinking deep into the mattress.

"It's been a while since I came that hard," she muttered once the two of the caught their breath.

"Yeah, well, I never came that hard before." Jade just grinned cockily. _'Take that, assholes,'_ she thought, referring to Tori's previous boyfriends. But mostly Ryder.

Tori yawned. She really wore her out. "I sleepy now."

Jade giggled at the adorableness. Only Vega would be sexy and adorable at the same time in her eyes.

"Then get some rest, sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up," she mumbled back sleepily.

"Good night, Jay," she whispered. She loved when Jade called her cute little pet names.

"Night, Sunshine."

And together they slept.

 **Ta da! Short, simple, and smutty. Did you like it? You should review and tell me.**


End file.
